Love me like you do
by Yuri Nanami
Summary: - Te amo - dijeron a la vez/ - Ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo/ (corregida)


Hola a todos aquí os traigo mi segundo fic, el primero fue "Último deseo" un Ulquihime (para quien le interese); si queréis saber como voy a avisar sobre la publicación de mis fics os sugiero que leáis mi perfil, ahí tenéis toda la información. AVISO: este fic contiene escenas para mayores de 18; quien no quiera leerlas que se quede en el momento de la colina, y pase directamente al final. Que disfrutéis! :P

**Love me like you do**

_"__Primer día de clases"_ ese fue lo primero que pensó Karin nada más despertarse, y lo hacía con fastidio, porque eso significaba que se habían acabado las vacaciones, no le importaba mucho ir a la escuela, solo que este año sería su último año de secundaria, y aún no se había decidido que iba a hacer, ni a que universidad ir; no era el caso de su melliza claro, pero Yuzu no tenía en su cabeza, de forma continua, a cierto peliblanco, de ojos turquesa, y que también era capitán del décimo escuadrón del Sereitei; así es, la gran Karin Kurosaki, una chica decidida, fuerte, y que no tenía miedo a nada, estaba enamorada del capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, y para mayor confirmación de este hecho, cada vez que lo veía, sus piernas temblaban como si estuvieran echas de gelatina; el corazón, le latía a mil por hora; sus pulmones, respiraban aliviados al verlo de nuevo, y solo entonces se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos; y en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa permanente, al menos durante el tiempo que él estuviera en el mundo humano; además de que ahora, como adolescente en ciernes que era, tenía ganas de besar esos labios que se le antojaban irresistibles, perderse en esos preciosos ojos turquesa que rivalizaban con el mar, enredar los dedos en ese pelo blanco, y pegarse a ese cuerpo de hombre que poseía, porque durante los últimos años, Toshiro también había crecido, se había vuelto más alto que ella (tanto que podía estar a la altura de Ichigo), y con tanto entrenamiento y ejercicio su cuerpo no estaba ni delgado ni corpulento, si no en un término medio, que la volvía loca, y hacía que quisiera acariciarlo y descubrirlo con las manos, y los labios palmo a palmo.

Karin sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de andar soñando despierta con una persona que estaba en otro mundo, y que no volvería a ver Dios sabe cuándo; la última vez que lo vio fue hace un mes, tenía un partido con unos chicos de otra escuela, y Toshiro había acudido para jugar. Ella le había avisado la vez anterior, aunque sabía que él nunca diría que sí o no, todo dependía de las circunstancias; cuando lo vio aquel día esperándola en la puerta de su casa para ir juntos a la cancha de fútbol, se derritió por dentro ante ese detalle, y a la vez se moría de ganas de saludarlo con un beso de los que se emitían después del horario infantil.

Terminó de prepararse y bajó a la cocina, donde Yuzu estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno:

— ¡Buenos días Karin! – la saludó.

— Hola Yuzu.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, el desayuno ya está listo.

— Gracias, hermanita.

— Papá se ha ido temprano, tenía que hacer una operación.

— Al menos vamos a desayunar tranquilas – dijo la chica con cierto alivio.

— No seas cruel, Karin.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, se fueron a la escuela secundaria de Karakura, llegaron con tiempo, para ver en qué clase estaban, una vez confirmaron que estaban en la misma aula, fueron allí directamente y escogieron unos pupitres donde sentarse a la espera de que sonara el timbre y diera comienzo a las clases, para lo cual solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos, en los que estuvieron hablando.

El día pasó volando, pero después de que pasara la primera hora, en la que la profesora les calentó la cabeza dándoles el horario del curso, recordando las normas de la escuela, y de la clase, el sistema de evaluación, ante ese tostón, Karin se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al patio por la ventana que tenía justo al lado; a la salida, Karin hablaba con sus amigos sobre el equipo de fútbol, mientras que Yuzu iba detrás de ella con sus amigas, hablando de moda, vestidos, o quien sabía qué. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se despidieron de ellos, y se giraron para ir a su casa, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, allí recostado en la pared del instituto, mirándola con esos ojos turquesa que la volvían loca sin remedio; lo miró sorprendida, pues ni siquiera había sentido su energía espiritual, y además de sorprendida, muda, porque no salía ningún sonido de su boca, la cual tenía semi-abierta:

— ¡Hola Toshiro! – saludó su hermana acercándose al chico.

Karin miró a su hermana con cierta envidia, ella no acababa de hacer el idiota delante él, mientras que ella tuvo que forzar a sus piernas a caminar, y su boca a cerrarse:

— Hola Karin – dijo él.

— Toshiro… – Karin miró a su hermana – Yuzu ¿puedes adelantarte? Es que quiero hablar con Toshiro sobre un partido que tenemos dentro de poco.

— Claro – respondió su hermana captando la indirecta – nos vemos en casa.

Su hermana se alejó al trote, mientras que Karin llevó a Toshiro a la colina donde siempre se ponía a ver el cielo, caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y aunque no era un silencio incómodo, tampoco era del todo agradable, cuando llegaron, se apoyaron en el sitio de siempre, y solo entonces habló Karin:

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Como siempre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – haciendo todo el papeleo la mayoría de las veces, salvo cuando Matsumoto se pone a trabajar en serio, cosa que rara vez pasa.

— ¿Has pedido otro día libre, verdad?

— De otra forma, no estaría aquí.

— Claro – Karin quería darse de bofetadas ¿cómo si no iba a estar allí con ella?

Karin estaba nerviosa, quería decirle lo que sentía, aunque su relación no fuera posible, o peor, aunque él la rechazara después, pero quería quitarse el peso de encima, lo que ella no sabía es que el capitán del décimo escuadrón estaba en su misma situación: allí estaba él, el capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, siempre maduro, serio, y frío como el hielo de su zampakuto, temblando por dentro como un niño pequeño, porque estaba al lado de la chica a la que amaba, incapaz de decirle lo que sentía. En todos estos años, cada vez que había pedido un día libre era para estar con ella, y había visto como había cambiado a lo largo de los años, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su cintura se había acentuado, y su pelo estaba más largo, aunque estuviera amarrado en una coleta, y qué decir del resto… ante eso solo podía decir que luchaba con cada parte de su cuerpo para no acabar sobre ella; seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó que ella le llamaba:

— Toshiro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo vas a hacer de todas formas ¿no?

— No te pases – le dijo en broma – si estuvieras enamorado de una persona, y ella perteneciera a otro mundo ¿le dirías lo que sientes?

Toshiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Karin se había enamorado? ¿de quién? Le daban ganas de congelar toda la ciudad de Karakura, y si se enteraba quien era el sujeto, le iba a hacer sufrir:

— Si – respondió, aunque temblaba por la respuesta que pudiera darle la chica.

— ¿Aunque fuera una relación imposible? ¿o te rechazara?

— Es mejor luchar por intentarlo, que lamentarte toda tu vida de no haberlo hecho.

— Entiendo.

Toshiro la miró un momento, tenía la vista puesta en el horizonte, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, de modo que sacó el móvil y empezó a trabajar; al cabo de un momento oyó un golpe sordo, seguramente Karin había dejado caer su cartera al suelo:

— Toshiro – le llamó.

El capitán de la décima alzó las cejas para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando, pero no era eso lo que ella quería:

— Enano de primaria – canturreó.

Esta vez sí alzó la vista, molesto:

— Que no me lla…

Su frase quedó interrumpida por algo que no se esperaba: Karin lo estaba besando, y tenía sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, como si temiera que fuese a escaparse, y eso era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza. En su opinión, duró muy poco, y no pudo reaccionar como hubiera querido, así que cuando vio que ella se apartó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, sin decir palabra, la agarró de la cintura con una mano, para que lo mirase, mientras que la otra mano fue a su rostro a la vez que le devolvía el beso, al principio era torpe e inexperto, pero no por ello hacía que fuese menos dulce; siguieron con el beso hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, pero no por ello dejaron mucho espacio entre ellos:

— Te amo – dijeron a la vez, lo que provocó que sonrieran como idiotas.

— ¿Quieres venir a cenar? – le preguntó ella.

— Claro.

Caminaron hasta la casa de ella agarrados de la mano, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie, solo una nota de Yuzu en la cocina: _"Karin, papá y yo hemos salido a casa de un amigo, volveremos tarde; he dejado tu cena en la nevera, y he dejado un poco más por si Toshiro te acompaña. Un beso."_

Karin miró la nota y luego a Toshiro, quien se había transformado en shinigami:

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿y tu gigai?

— Tranquila, lo he mandado a la tienda de Urahara – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella como si fuera un depredador con su presa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero hacer esto tal y como soy de verdad, sin un cuerpo falso de por medio – le respondió pegando su frente a la de Karin.

La kurosaki no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, aunque por el modo en que empezó a besarla, pudo hacerse una idea, pero lo que terminó de confirmarlo fue cuando la pegó a la pared al tiempo que la agarró y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que enredara las piernas en su cintura, además de que el beso aumentara de intensidad; ella lo único que pudo hacer fue enredar las manos en su pelo, pero decidió frenar en cuanto empezó a rozar sus muslos por debajo de la falda del uniforme:

— Gomen, yo… – empezó a decir.

— No, tranquilo, pero es mejor que vayamos al cuarto de Ichi-nii, ya que él está en la universidad, compartiendo piso con sus amigos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salieron de la cocina, y subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto que había pertenecido a Ichigo, donde Karin cerró la puerta, y puso el seguro para que nadie molestara después, ya se imaginaba a su padre haciendo una escena si los pillaba. Se volvió hacia el chico y caminó hasta él:

— ¿Estás segura, Karin? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— Ámame como solo tú lo haces – susurró en su oído.

A partir de ahí no hubo más palabras, no eran necesarias, todo lo que querían decirse lo hacían con un beso, una caricia, o un suspiro; a los pocos minutos la ropa ya estorbaba, y algunas prendas volaron rápido, como la bufanda y el haori de él, y las medias de ella, otras tardaron un poco más como la blusa y la parte superior del uniforme de shinigami, pero todo fuera por disfrutar del momento, de las sensaciones, de cada roce de piel con piel, de cada caricia que daba ella en su espalda, y su abdomen, y él en su vientre plano y en sus piernas, sin parar de besarse. Las sábanas de la cama estaban revueltas, y solo quedaba sobre ellos la ropa interior, que también desapareció al rato, se miraron por un momento, cada uno contemplando el cuerpo del otro: para Toshiro, Karin era perfecta; sin embargo ella puso los ojos como platos al ver el tamaño del miembro del chico, y pensó en cómo iba a caber si podía rivalizar con la zampakuto de su hermano; ante ese hecho Karin se puso nerviosa, cosa que Toshiro notó, y que decidió quitarle a base de besos, empezando por besar su cuello, arrancándole algún que otro suspiro, bajó hasta sus pechos, donde se tomó su tiempo con ambos, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de ella, siguió por su vientre, mordisqueando su costado, y haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo con la lengua, y por último terminó besando la parte interna de sus muslos, y su intimidad; Karin gritó sorprendida y arqueó la espalda al sentir ese placer:

— Toshiro – gimió – por favor…

El capitán al escucharla supo que ya estaba preparada, de modo que volvió a colocarse sobre ella; la penetró de una sola vez para que no le doliera tanto, pero eso no impidió que le mordiera en el hombro, se mantuvo inmóvil, repartiendo besos por su cara y su cuello, hasta que al cabo de un rato ella movió las caderas para hacerle saber que el dolor había pasado, y él empezó a embestirla de forma lenta, para después aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las mismas, mientras que los gemidos por parte de ambos se hacían presentes en la habitación. Cuando Karin alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando su nombre, al tiempo que volvía a arquear la espalda, él estaba a punto; la besó y la llevó con él, haciendo que quedaran de rodillas en medio de la cama, ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Toshiro con las manos en sus caderas, penetrándola por última vez hasta que también alcanzó su propio clímax diciendo el nombre de ella. Se mantuvieron en esa misma posición con las respiraciones agitadas y cuerpo perlado de sudor, luego la tumbó suavemente en la cama y él, saliendo de su interior, se puso a su lado para no aplastarla, mientras los cubría con una sábana. Karin lo sintió moverse a su espalda y luego volver a pegarse a ella:

— Recógete el pelo un momento – le pidió.

Karin lo hizo, retirándose el pelo del cuello con una mano, y sujetando la sábana con la otra, iba a preguntarle por qué, cuando sintió un peso y algo frío alrededor de su cuello, miró hacia abajo y vio un círculo de plata con un dragón en su interior, y en medio una gema de color turquesa como los ojos de él, se volvió para mirarle:

— Conseguiremos que funcione – dijo dándole un beso.

— Puedes estar seguro de ello, Toshiro Hitsugaya – le respondió en sonriéndole.

Fin.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, a mi desde luego si, que para algo soy la autora XD Un saludo!


End file.
